


Human

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Yasuo struggles to cope with his past, but Shen is there to make it a bit easier.
Relationships: Shen/Yasuo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastryFudger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PastryFudger).



Shen was a very observant individual. Although he seemed to often be meditating or being lost in the beautiful scenery, he was often seeing what was going on around him. This was how he realized one particular person wasn’t acting himself. His demeanor was filled with a tenseness, and Shen sensed guilt and bitterness resonating deep within himself. This concerned Shen. He knew how the man was, his past...all of it. It was clear something was wrong. Perhaps his emotions had flared up from an incident? He wasn’t sure, and he wanted to speak with him privately.

So, here he was, walking through the Kinkou monastery in search of the man. He knew all of his typical spots, and he had one last one to check. He was quiet as he walked to a broken wall in the monastery defenses that had been neglected for some time. He glanced around before sighing and slipping his way out of the place he called home. He looked around the expanse of forest before beginning to push his way through the brush.

It was some time before he came to a clearing that was quite large. Nearby was a waterfall and a river that ran further into the forest. It was easy for Shen to find him, seeing him sitting atop a rock. His sword rested still in its sheath at his side, and his flute at his side. He seemed deep in thought as Shen approached, being careful not to upset the man. “This scenery never gets old, does it?” Shen asked, hoping to start the conversation off on the right foot.

“Hm…” the man grunted. “I thought coming out here would give you the hint, Shen. I don’t want to talk.”

Shen frowned behind his mask, the scent of alcohol hitting him like a brick wall the closer he got. “You know, drinking isn’t going to fix anything, Yasuo. Whatever troubles you will still remain…”

“Don’t lecture me like a child,” snapped Yasuo over his shoulder at him before he took a swig of alcohol. “If you came here just to scold me, you can turn right around and walk back to where you came from.”

Shen sighed. "Yasuo, I didn't come here to argue with you or rile you up. I came to talk," said Shen, stepping forward and placing a hand on the other's shoulder. 

Yasuo glared up at him before shrugging off his hand. "I don't need your pity…"

Shen sighed in frustration at how thick the walls Yasuo had put up were. "Fine. If you wont talk," said Shen, stepping back and unsheathing his sword. "Let our swords do the talking."

Yasuo slowly rose, hand on his sword. "So, Shen the man who must maintain all balance and bullshit in Ionia wants to fight me?” asked Yasuo, words slightly slurred. “I feel so  _ honored _ .”

His words rang mockingly in the air. Shen sighed, ignoring the barbs of his words. Without warning, he lunged at him with his sword. Even in his drunkenness, he was fast to deflect the strike as Yasuo grinned sloppily. " _ So  _ honorable," he chuckled before swiping at Shen with the blade. 

Shen barely managed to avoid the strike, gritting his teeth. Yasuo slashed at him again, tearing through Shen's clothes across his chest. Shen glared, realizing how careless Yasuo was being in his drunken state. He needed to end this quickly before he got seriously hurt. Their blades clashed against each other, ringing in Shen’s ears. He dug his feet in, pressuring Yasuo with his strength as the Eye of Twilight forced Yasuo backwards. 

Shen found it quite easy. With the swordsman drunk for once, Shen found that Yasuo wasn’t necessarily as focused as normal. He was still very strong, but the alcohol made his reactions a tad slower and easier for Shen to read. Yasuo grunted, trying to push back, but Shen was quicker. He shoved forward, knocking him off balance. Yasuo gasped slightly as he staggered, and Shen swiped at the blade hard. He easily knocked the blade from the swords man's hands, and he could see Yasuo getting ready to dive for it again. He lunged forward, catching Yasuo's wrist as he tossed aside his sword for the moment. 

Yasuo's eyes widened in surprise as Shen shoved him backwards and the swordsman yelled as he was pushed down into the dirt. Shen easily overpowered him, pinning the man down in the damn grass. Shen breathed heavily through his nose, the encounter -though short- had left him breathless. He stared down with piercing purple eyes at Yasuo, and he could only stare back in stunned silence...as if the jolt of the ground against his back and being disarmed had jarred him from his drunken state. "Just...stop…" whispered Shen, staring down at the swordsman. "I know you don't actually want to fight me, Yasuo...please. Let me help you…"

Yasuo stared up at him in stunned silence, unable to form words. He looked away, still stubborn as ever, but knowing full well Shen had beaten him. “Yasuo…” said Shen, and the swordsman sighed. He sat up, and Shen sat back to let him up. 

“…I-It’s everything that happened…” mumbled Yasuo finally. “M-My Master’s death…R-Riven…Yone…” His voice cracked. “All I have done…a-all I have taken and destroyed…”

Shen felt him tremble. He could see Yasuo’s walls cracking and breaking down right in front of his eyes. He eyebrows furrowed as he sighed. He knew how heavy of a burden Yasuo carried with his past, and he’d been trying to help the wanderer forgive himself. However, forgiveness was something that took time and patience. It seemed Yasuo’s road was much, much longer than many others. “Come here,” ordered Shen, reaching out and pulling the man into him. He felt Yasuo shudder as he crumbled and broke before him, breath coming in sharp gasps. “

Yasuo…you…you cannot change the past. Yes it may weigh heaviest upon us for our actions and those we left behind, but life must move on. Do the seasons stop changing if tragedy strikes? No. Does time stop? No. Yes, the wounds may remain, but they shall not remain fresh…they will dry and heal, perhaps scar. We must move onward and not let the past or those scars consume us. What use are we if we let time move without us?”

Yasuo listened to Shen, his words striking true. Although he hated to admit when wrong, he knew when he was being foolish. Shen was his biggest ally in calling him out. Ever since coming here, the man had done nothing except help him heal, and he was eternally grateful. He was right. Time moved on as did the seasons. There was no point in lingering on past guilt, but Yasuo knew he needed time to heal and overcome himself. 

Yasuo felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he buried his face in Shen’s shirt. Shen held him firmly, grounding Yasuo. He knew what it was like to feel like the ground had been pulled out from under you. To feel like all the control you’d once had was now gone. He knew what it was like to experience loss...to grieve and to cope. He let the wanderer cry and to relieve some of that burden that weighed him down. For Shen knew he could only suffer so much and live in silence for so long before it became too much to bare.


End file.
